Black Wedding
by KanyHearts
Summary: La loca peliteñida osó pavonearse frente a las cámaras como si este fuera un buen día "-¿Casarse? Esta no era su boda, es el funeral de mi mejor amigo, psicótica." "-Gwen, no sabes que es de mala educación usar el mismo color que la novia" Definitivamente fue una boda negra, algunos hasta juraron ver a mal pasearse entre las bancas...


**Disclaimer. TDS no me es mio... fin. La canción en la que se basa la historia le pertenece a Meg & Dia.**

 **Advertencia: esto es... muy extraño y un poco grotesco. Rated T ya saben por que... advertidos quedan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Black Wedding**

 _"It was a black wedding, you could hear the organs but_  
 _No drunken snoring or real Hallelujahs_

 _The gravedigger said it's his cathedral_  
 _We drank holy water like it was the last supper"_

Fue un viernes por la tarde cuando recibí la carta.

Estaba sentada en mi escritorio reacomodando algunos documentos del museo para el cual trabajo, cuando el melodioso timbre de la puerta retumbó mis oídos.

El cartero me saludó y me dio un paquete mediano envuelto en papel. Cuando vi la dirección no la reconocí en realidad, no es que fuera muy buena recordando direcciones, pero reconocí la letra del remitente. Era de Cody.

Nunca creí que fuera muy importante, Cody se había convertido en un físico reconocido, así que viajaba constantemente por congresos e investigaciones, y siempre nos enviaba cosas de los países que visitaba. Pensé que sería otro suvenir, así que no abrí el paquete…

Ahora deseo haberlo hecho.

Justo después de dejar el paquete en la mesa, terminé mis papeleos y me fui a trabajar, tuve un día aburrido en el museo y en lo único en lo que pensaba era en regresar a casa, ponerme mi pijama y cenar comida china con Trent. Sin embargo, tuve un ligero cambio de planes.

Cuando llegue a casa, Trent sostenía un puño de hojas entre sus manos mientras preocupado marcaba con su teléfono a quien sabe quién. El paquete estaba abierto y había varios objetos extraños esparcidos por la mesa de café.

–Trent… ¿Está todo bien?

Dirigió sus frustrados ojos verdes hacia mí, espero unos cuantos segundos y colgó el teléfono.

–Me volvió a mandar a buzón…

Me acerque a él y me senté a su lado en el sofá.

–¿Qué es todo esto?

–¿Cuándo recibiste el paquete?

–Hoy en la tarde, ¿quieres decirme que está pasando?

Titubeó varias intentando decirme algo, finalmente se rindió y me paso un el puño de hojas.

–No lo sé, pero… tienes que leer esto.

El paquete de hojas muy bien cuidadas decían la fecha de ya una semana atrás, tenían un elegante borde dorado y estaban escritas a máquina de escribir. La preocupación de Trent, era por todo lo que tenían escrito.

 _ **Notaría pública del estado de Ontario:**_

 _*Mucho blah blah blah político*_

 _Yo, el ciudadano canadiense bajo el nombre de_ _ **Cody Emmet Jameson Anderson,**_ _por el presente conducto y bajo la vigilancia del notario público No. 4_ _ **Peter Johnson,**_ _declaro en pleno uso de mis facultades que nunca, dentro de última década he tenido planes de contraer nupcias con la ciudadana canadiense_ _ **Sierra Marie Montgomery.**_ _Declaro nula cualquier relación existente con la ya mencionada ciudadana y…_

 _*Después de otras 3 hojas de leyes y procedimientos legales*_

… _y con el seguimiento del artículo No. 68 del código civil canadiense, con referencia a los testigos necesarios para llevar a cabo cualquier procedimiento legal, se adjuntan los datos y firmas de los dos testigos electos por el signatario. Los ciudadanos canadienses_ _ **Jessica Gwendoline Benson**_ _y_ _ **Trent Richard Holt…**_

El documento siguió un par de hojas hasta que finalmente, llegaba a la parte donde todos debían firmar. Los únicos espacios en blanco eran los nuestros, y junto a ellos, estaba una post-it azul que tenía escrito con marcador (con la misma letra que reconocí del paquete) la leyenda:

 _"Si alguna vez fuimos amigos firmarán. P.D. Gwen, te amo."_

Miré desconcertada a mi prometido quien me devolvió la mirada de la misma manera.

–El paquete venía con todo esto.

Trent señaló la mesa donde había un viejo yoyo azul rey, una banda de insignias scout, el sostén que le regalé a Cody en la primera temporada y un mini álbum de fotos de nuestras últimas vacaciones juntos.

–Son las…

–Posesiones más preciadas de Cody. ¿Por qué nos mandó esto?

–Aún no quiere que los sepamos, la caja incluía también esto– estiro su mano a la mesa auxiliar que teníamos y me pasó un sobre azul oscuro– atrás dice, "ábranlo cuando sea el momento, ustedes sabrán"

Me sentí tentada a abrirlo en ese momento, pero creí que viniendo de Cody, debía de tener confianza y esperar paciente a que llegara algo que me hiciera pensar que ya era hora de romper el sobre.

–Estuve marcándole todo el día al celular, pero no contestó. Creo que estoy un poco preocupado.

–¿Un poco? No te habrás puesto celoso por lo que decía la post-it ¿cierto?

Una melodiosa risa salió de sus labios y me acercó a él. Sus labios tocaron mi sien. –Claro que no… pero hablamos del Codesmaister, quiero creer que está bien.

–Deberíamos llamar a su madre.

Trent miró el reloj, eran ya las 11:48.

–Es muy tarde ya, mañana a primera hora la llamamos, solo para asegurarnos de que está bien, ¿vale?

–Sí, seguramente solo está planeando algo a espaldas de Sierra.

Asentí con la cabeza tranquila creyendo que Cody no sería capaz de hacer algo extremo sin decirnos. Aunque pasé el resto de la noche tranquila evadiendo las preguntas de Trent sobre como Cody había conseguido mi sostén, tuve un mal presentimiento que recorrió mi espina dorsal constante durante las siguientes horas.

Debí de haberle hecho caso a mi instinto.

La mañana siguiente recibí la llamada.

Eran las 9:29 de la mañana cuando el teléfono fijo del apartamento comenzó a sonar, abrí con pesadez mis ojos y note que Trent ya no estaba, se había ido a trabajar. Tome el teléfono dispuesta reclamarle a quien sea que estuviera llamando tan temprano, sin embargo, al poner el auricular en mi oído y reconocer la voz entrecortada al otro lado de la línea, supe que mi mal presentimiento estaba justificado.

– _¿Gwen?_

A penas dije Hola, la mujer al otro lado de la línea había comenzado a llorar, cuando escuche su voz supe que era la madre de Cody.

–Señora Anderson, ¿Qué ha pasado?

– _Cody… mi… mi bebé…._

No pudo continuar. Su voz se quebró a tal grado que sus lágrimas ahogaron sus palabras, pase los siguientes diez minutos de la llamada tratando de calmarla, sin más, al ver que no podía tranquilizarse le incité a que me dijera de todos modos lo que había ocurrido con mi mejor amigo.

– _Ayer, lo encontraron muerto en su oficina… se tomó una caja entera de analgésicos y sufrió una grave intoxicación. Estoy organizando su funeral, sé que a él, le hubiera gustado tenerte ahí…_

La mujer continuó hablando, pero yo había dejado de escuchar.

Cody estaba muerto. Después de eso, poco me importó el resto de la historia. Su madre notó mi repentino distanciamiento con la conversación y lloró más fuerte que antes, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la única razón por la que el teléfono no cayó al suelo fue por mi mano engarrotada, que temblorosa sujetó lo único que tenía al alcance.

Después de un largo e incomodó silencio perturbado por los lamentos me di cuenta de que no tenía el valor de consolarla, nunca me había gustado ser hipócrita, y decirle que todo estaría bien cuando yo misma no lo creía me parecía estúpido. Así que lloré, lloré junto con ella hasta que una hora después mi teléfono soltó un chillido por la batería baja y tuve que cortar nuestros lamentos para pedirle la dirección exacta y la hora para estar ahí, era lo menos que podía hacer por Cody.

Quizá si lo hubiera llamado en cuanto llegó el paquete…

Cody era como mi hermano menor. Jamás me permití amarlo pero…eso jamás significó que él no fue importante para mí. Más allá de mis deslices amorosos, mi nombramiento como la chica más odiada del país o nuestro distanciamiento -cortesía de Sierra-, él nunca me dejó de lado, casi sin darnos cuenta, nos convertimos en los amigos que quizá siempre debimos ser, y que hasta el momento no nos permitimos intentar. Llamaba cada cumpleaños, salíamos juntos de viaje, pasábamos algunas fiestas en familia e incluso fuimos a nuestras graduaciones. Fue casi un milagro que después de tres temporadas del infierno, nosotros dos, junto con Trent y Noah llegamos a ser casi inseparables.

Aunque cada uno siguiera con su vida, siempre estábamos de la mano. Cuatro seres humanos adultos completamente diferentes compartiendo solo el odio a un reality, y ahora faltaba uno, el pegamento del grupo.

Vuelcos oprimían a mi corazón, dejándome con la incertidumbre de que hubiera pasado si solo hubiera llamado antes. Hecha un ovillo de tristeza esperé en pijamas a que Trent regresara, mande al carajo mi trabajo, mi higiene y mi hambre… lo único en lo que pensé fue en abrir ese sobre, pero no lo hice, debía esperar a mi novio.

* * *

Aunque mis días de gótica terminaron junto con mis días de universitaria, aun guardaba vestidos negros y botas de cuero para ocasiones particulares, como esta. El día después de la fatídica llamada Trent y yo viajamos en autobús un par de condados más allá de nuestro hogar para asistir al funeral de nuestro amigo. Pretendí usar mi vestimenta más formal, aunque era difícil encontrar algo en mi armario que no tuviera escotes o que no fuera una media de red, finalmente le resté importancia, a Cody no le hubiera molestado verme así.

La iglesia cristiana a la que pertenecía Cody era por decirlo amable, espantosa. Era una catedral alta, con ventanales enormes cubiertos de tétricas cortinas tintas, tenía una cubierta de ángeles de piedra que observaban el paso de los que entraban como culpándote de algo. El pasillo que daba al altar estaba cubierto por floreros antiguos que olían a flores putrefactas y el hecho de que todos los presentes estuviéramos vestidos de negro esperando la llegada de un féretro no aligeraba el denso ambiente creado.

La madre de Cody era una mujer madura, que rosaba los 60 y era indudablemente dulce y carismática, cuando llegamos y la vimos ojerosa y en un vestido negro estilo victoriano, tuvimos que hacer un esfuerzo extra por no rompernos frente a ella. Pensamos en acercarnos, mas algunos familiares se nos adelantaron, y creímos que sería buena idea regresar más tarde. La iglesia de a poco se llenó de gente, algunos familiares y compañeros del departamento de investigación al que Cody pertenecía. Amigos scouts y otros concursantes que iban a atrapar atención de las pocas cámaras que osaban profanar el lugar como viles reporteros. Pero entre todos, Noah nos miraba al otro lado del largo patio de la iglesia, como si nos estuviera esperando exclusivamente a nosotros.

Tomé del saco a Trent y lo dirigí hacia el moreno. Antes de llegar, extrajo un trozo de papel de su saco y me miró directamente a los ojos. Tenía unas ojeras enormes y su cabello que no había dejado de crecer estaba flojamente peinado en una coleta.

–Así que… ¿recibieron un paquete?

Nada de Hola, ni de condolencias… ese era Noah.

–Si lo hicimos, ¿sabes algo de eso?

Negó con la cabeza y encendió un cigarrillo, antes de proseguir nos ofreció una calada, la cual rechazamos los dos.

–Me llegó un paquete con cosas importantes para él. Era su Cd de The Strokes autografiado, su armónica, algunas fotos viejas y su caja de cigarrillos. Pero más importante… venía esto.

Su mano se extendió hacia mí y tomé el papel entre sus dedos, era una carta idéntica a la nuestra.

–Es…

–Un fragmento del Código Civil Canadiense, articulo 171…

 _"El Presidente de la República puede, por motivos graves, autorizar la celebración del matrimonio si uno de los futuros esposos falleció luego de haber cumplimentado formalidades oficiales que indicaban inequívocamente su consentimiento. En tal caso, los efectos del matrimonio son retroactivos a la fecha del día precedente al deceso del cónyuge. Sin embargo, tal matrimonio no entraña ningún derecho de sucesión ab-intestato en beneficio del esposo sobreviviente reputándose además que no existió ningún régimen matrimonial entre los esposos."_

–Nosotros tenemos una igual pero… seguimos sin saber que significa.

–Además– continuó Trent mientras sacaba de mi bolso el sobre con los documentos de la notaría. –Nos envió esto.

Antes de decir algo, a Noah le brillaron los ojos y me miró expectante, como si con la mirada pudiera lanzarme la respuesta que a sus ojos era una gran obviedad, concentré mi mente e intentar encontrar una conexión, pero no fue necesario en realidad, al devolver la mirada al moreno vi sus orbes desorbitadas mirando hacia la entrada de la iglesia.

Sierra había llegado junto al féretro, ambos habían bajado de una carrosa fúnebre, caminó entre los invitados con una sonrisa en los labios y un vestido largo y negro… de boda.

No necesitábamos explicación, en mi mente era como la pieza faltante de un raro rompecabezas, miré a Noah una última vez y al paso más rápido que pudimos nos acercamos a la entrada, Sierra saludó a la madre de Cody y dio unas palabras ante el ridículo noticiero local que osaba entrar sin invitación. Mi atención se dirigió hacia la mujer que seguía llorando desconsolada aferrándose desconsolada a su pañuelo.

–Señora Anderson.

Sus ojos azules me miraron con un toque de alegría, sin abandonar las lágrimas que escurrían en sus sonrosadas mejillas.

–Chicos… –dijo refiriéndose a nosotros tres– gracias por venir, no se dan una idea de lo mucho que significaban para mi bebé.

–No lo suficiente parece…

Trent miró con desdén a Noah y se disculpó con la mujer.

–No importa, yo también… pensé lo mismo.

–No fue su culpa, creo que fue un decisión que Cody tomó sin pensar en que aún nos tenía a nosotros y a usted para seguir adelante, las personas tienen secretos, quizá no fuimos parte de alguno.

Mi novio y la madre de Cody siguieron conversando otro rato pero no podía quitar la mirada de la bruja de pelo morado que no hacía más que pavonearse frente a las cámaras con su vestido, como si fuera una modelo a punto de tener su sesión de fotos.

–Señora Anderson– interrumpí– puede decirnos ¿Qué significa esto?

Señale a la "novia" al fondo del patio. Su mirada mostró confusión y sus manos juguetearon con el pañuelo.

–Sierra, cree que es lo mejor para ella y me aseguró que mi Cody quería lo mismo… no quise oponerme.

–¿A qué se refiere?

–Sierra, va a casarse con mi hijo… sé que es raro pero, tenían planes de boda y ella creo que es la más devastada con esto, además de mí.

–¿Usted está de acuerdo?

–Cuando un hijo se casa, los padres pasamos a segundo plano, además esto es bueno para ella, demuestra lo mucho que verdaderamente lo quería, y psicológicamente quizá le ayude a su salud.

Como si algo fuera capaz de mejorar en su cerebro.

Noah y yo nos disculpamos y corrimos hacia la chiflada que seguía dando una entrevista entre lágrimas falsas.

–Disculpa Sierra, ¿nos permitirías un momento?

–¡Gwen! Justo a ti quería verte, ya saben cómo es la tradición necesitamos usar algo prestado y algo azul para llegar al altar

Se disculpó de los camarógrafos y nos dirigió a la parte trasera de la iglesia.

–Noah lo siento, quisiera hablar con Gwen a solas un minuto, ya sabes, con algo así como la madrina.

–Si crees que voy a dejarte…

–Déjalo, puedo manejarlo.

El chico me miró como si estuviera loca pero terminó cediendo. Sierra se despidió tierna de Noah y me miró como si nada estuviese pasando.

–Dime Gwendoline, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Su tono meloso y suave de voz me asqueó y me dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo prestado que le dejara el ojo azul.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

–Pues estoy a punto de casarme, es obvio…

–¿Casarte? Esta no es tu boda, es el funeral de mi mejor amigo, psicótica. Cody está muerto, por si no lo habías notado.

Su mirada me escaneó agresiva deteniéndose en mi escote y mis medias.

–¿Mejor amigo? ¿Ese que ignoraste durante más de 3 años? Por favor Gwendoline, crees ser su amiga y ni siquiera lo conocías. Además, ¿no sabías que es de mal gusto vestirte del mismo color que la novia?

–Claro que…

–Si no hubiera querido casarse, ¿Por qué tengo yo el anillo?

Su mano se extendió derecho a mí mostrándome un lustroso anillo de compromiso. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y fue acercándose más a mí, arrinconándome hasta una puertecilla.

–No sé cómo lo conseguiste, pero no te pertenece.

–Con respecto a eso, dame tu brazalete, no quiero casarme con mala suerte.

Mi brazalete era de plata con un zafiro insertado, Cody me lo había regalado cuando cumplí 21. Ni de loca iba permitir que lo tocara. Escondí mi muñeca en mi espalda y ella se acercó a mí con su mirada psicótica, alce mi puño dispuesta a partirle la nariz, pero hizo lo siguiente que hizo me desconcertó. El lugar de intentar tomar mi muñeca, me arrancó el bolso de las manos y me arrojó dentro del pequeño cuarto.

Al caer al suelo una enorme capa de polvo inundó mis fosas nasales causándome alergia, estornude varias veces sin parar, y los espasmos me impidieron pararme para evitar que la puerta se cerrara. Era una puerta gruesa de metal que hizo un gran estruendo al cerrarse, el problema fue que no tenía cerradura interna, mi pulso se aceleró y corrí hasta la puerta, comencé a golpearla y gritar que me dejara salir. Mil cosas podían pasar, que jamás me sacara o que se diera cuenta del documento que estaba en mi bolso, una chiflada como ella quien sabe qué cosa sería capaz de hacer si se daba cuenta de lo que tenía en manos.

–No seas escandalosa Gwendoline, te sacaré a penas termine la boda…

–Trent y Noah vendrán a buscarme.

–Hmp… creo que no, ellos están muy ocupados. No me fastidies el mejor día de mi vida, eso me pondrá muy mal, y tendré que desquitarme con alguien, un músico de ojos verdes por ejemplo.

Decir que no me asusto su amenaza sería mentir, una cosa era arriesgarme yo y otra era involucrar a Trent, de igual manera no había manera de salir de ahí. Tente dudosa la pared del frente para encontrar un interruptor, que no encontré por supuesto hasta que me golpee la cabeza con el cordón que colgaba del foco. Al encender la luz más polvo entró a mis pulmones y tosí frenética otro rato. La habitación en la que estaba era un viejo dormitorio, tenía una cama destendida en un rincón, un modesto tocador con una silla, un montón de libros viejos regados en el suelo (todos religiosos) y una sola rendija de ventilación, estaba muy alta y sellada, y aunque lograra abrirla no podía entrar por ahí, era demasiado pequeña. Intenté abrir la puerta otro rato, aunque al final terminé rindiéndome.

La misa se escuchaba a través de los pequeños barrotes del ducto de ventilación y fui casi obligada a escuchar lo que sucedía frente al altar. Era curioso, podía oír claramente los órganos pero la voz del padre sonaba difusa, como si fuera censurada. Comencé a sentirme cansada y sin más que hacer tuve que recostarme en la vieja y polvorienta cama, al recostarme sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho que me dejó sin aliento.

Aunado al cansancio, sentí temblores, como escalofríos, las articulaciones se debilitaron y mi cabeza empezó a dolerme. Quise escuchar con atención los murmullos de la iglesia, mas no podía entender lo que decían, el sonido de los órganos martillaba mis tímpanos, fustigando las palabras y las oraciones, mi vista se volvió negra de a poco y sin darme cuenta perdí la conciencia…

* * *

Sus sucias manos estaban tocando mi brazalete.

Abrí los ojos con pesadumbres y me levanté de la polvorienta cama, el dolor en mis huesos había desaparecido junto con el cansancio y el frio. La boda había terminado. Sierra me miró desde el otro lado del cuarto sentada en el pequeño tocador, retocándose el maquillaje vi reflejado en el espejo mi brazalete colgando de su muñeca.

–Gwen, al fin te despiertas. Te perdiste de la ceremonia por dormilona.

–¿Hace cuánto terminó la boda?

Una sonrisa burlona surcó su rostro.

–¿Por qué no lo revisas en tu celular?

Tomó mi bolso y me lanzó a través del cuarto, saque frenética mi teléfono y observe la hora, apenas habían pasado 40 minutos desde que la boda había iniciado.

–Terminó hace unos minutos tranquila. Solo vine a sacarte, Trent… ya estaba empezando a preocuparse, con lo de Cody, no es que quisiéramos otros escandalo ¿cierto?

–¿Empezando?

–Mi querida suegra preguntó por ti y le dije que no habías soportado la presión, que estabas en el cuarto de castigo –su voz aumentó con veneno a cada palabra, sin dejar de mirarse retocó cada pedazo de piel con maquillaje– ella, se encargó de decirle a Trent, eso lo calmó un rato pero, ya quería venir a buscarte así que… me ofrecí como tributo a recoger a la pobrecita de Gwen.

No tenía muchas palabras que decir, poco a poco comencé a entender la magnitud de las palabras, de sus acciones. ¿Era esto real? Quise devolver mi teléfono a mi bolso, cuando noté… que faltaban los documentos de la notaria.

–¿Sabes Gwendoline? El amor es cruel, cruel y doloroso. Estas por más de 9 años al pendiente de quien crees es el amor de tu vida, y de repente ¡Puff! Te das cuenta de que te engaña con una suripanta rubia.

–¿De que estas...?

–Es increíble pensar en cómo me entregué a un hombre que no fue capaz de apreciar la increíble mujer que era, y que prefirió irse con otra a mis espaldas. Pero por supuesto, siempre he sido buena controlando mis emociones.

–Como si no lo supieras, Cody jamás te quiso, vive con ello.

–Lo sé, sé que jamás me amó como yo a él, pero tampoco quería a esa zorra– dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró a verme directamente, su semblante era cruel y ácido– Cody te quería a ti.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Sacudió la cabeza, se pasó su pañuelo y volvió a sonreír.

–Lo siento, llorar no me hace bien, debilita… mi sistema inmunológico.

No supe que responder ante la incomodidad de esa verdad, aunque hubiera superado mi reticencia a quererlo de otra manera que como amigo, nunca dejó de quererme, hasta en sus últimas palabras escritas no dudó en recordármelo.

–Es difícil, créeme.

–¿Qué es difícil?

–Hacerme la tonta por tanto tiempo. Si ya sabía que Cody visitaba a esa rubia desabrida a mis espaldas, Leyla o algo así… creo que era maestra de la universidad en la que trabajaba, como sea, conocía a mi Cody Wody, sabía que tarde o temprano regresaría a mí. Aunque admito que sí logró engañarme, pensé que sus constantes idas a consultorios de doctor eran para pasar menos tiempo conmigo, nunca pensé que… estuviera juntando analgésicos.

–¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Cuál es tu obsesión con casarte con Cody? ¡Está muerto!

Mi voz se quebró y no lo pude evitar, no es como si quisiera recordar el jodido hecho que nos había traído a todo esto. Mi comentario tocó una fibra sensible de ella quien se acercó a mi violentamente con los ojos húmedos y las manos en puños.

–¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! ¡¿Crees que no sé qué el hombre de mis sueños prefirió morirse a casarse conmigo?!

Sierra llevó sus manos a su rostro y sus lágrimas empezaron a escurrir el maquillaje que recientemente se había puesto, sus guantes se llenaron de rímel corrido y me miró con odio puro, mi pulso se aceleró de nueva cuenta temiendo de lo que podría hacerme una psicópata como ella.

–No sabes cómo te odio Gwendoline Benson, ¡te odio! ¡te odio! ¡te odio! ¡te odio! ¡te odio! ¡te odio! ¡te odio!, tenías su amor y cariño incondicional y preferiste al músico mediocre, incluso fuiste capaz de preferir salir con el delincuente antes que con el dulce pastelito que era Cody… ¡Furcia descarada!

La puerta del cuarto estaba entreabierta, era mi oportunidad de escapar, pero el miedo se había disipado. Si ella quería deshacerse de mí, pues que lo intentara, ya era hora de que supiera que no hice sufrir a Cody a propósito, que hubiera dado mi vida por él, y que más de una vez intenté mirarlo con otro ojos, pero que era algo que nunca logré hacer. No iba a llamarme puta para luego restregarme en la cara el amor de mi mejor amigo. Ella no era quien para eso.

–Sierra, me das asco… la única razón por la que Cody jamás te quiso, fue por tu enfermiza obsesión por él. Si no hubieras sido la chiflada que lo acoso durante años, el estaría aquí casándose por la buenas contigo.

Ella desvió la mirada y se abrazó a sí misma.

–¿Para qué? El igual te querría a ti.

–Eso no lo…

–¡Cállate! Deja de hablarme, la única razón por la cual no te he desaparecido es porque Cody jamás me lo hubiera perdonado, y no quiero que él me odie, no… así que lárgate, fuera de mi vista, ya arruinaste mi boda.

Aunque la oferta era tentativa, me reusé a hacerlo.

–Dame, mi brazalete y los papeles de la notaria.

Sierra se puso forme también, había dejado de llorar y me había dado la espalda. Abrió entonces el único cajón del tocador.

–Si crees que no sé lo que planeó a mi espalda te equivocas– sacó los papeles y un encendedor de punta larga– siempre supe que visitaba la notaría y que llamaba constantemente a sus abogados. También sé que tú y tus amiguitos tienen sus pertenecías, el yoyo, la caja de cigarrillos y el cd. Me siento benevolente por todo lo que ha pasado, así que dejaré que lo conserven. Pero esto– señaló los papeles– no saldrá de aquí.

–Cody hizo todo esto para evitar casarse con una psicópata como tú, es su última petición, sabía que ni muerto no lo dejarías en paz.

Me lancé hacia ella dispuesta a arrebatarle los papeles, pero antes de encenderlos me dirigió su mano en señal de que parara.

–No querrás quitármelos, no cuando las cosas van tan bien para ustedes.

Encendió el fuego y dejó que la punta de los documentos se quemara.

–No es mi estilo meterme con los que no me han hecho nada, aunque si me obligas, tendré que hacer una excepción con Trent…

–Sierra…

–Le partiría el corazón que algo te pasase…

–No te atreverías.

–Además no es mi estilo meterme con niños, no quisiera dejar a ese pequeño huérfano…

–¿De qué hablas?

–Supongo que Trent sería el próximo en celebrar una boda negra…

Miró mi vientre con odio y comencé a preguntarme que podría saber ella que yo no.

–Y Noah, pobre de él… su novia ahora solo tiene una fractura de pie, podemos decir que POR HOY, tuvo suerte… pero la suerte no es eterna.

Sus ojos me hipnotizaron por momentos y sus palabras me aturdieron, esto se había convertido en algo personal. Antes de darme cuenta, el papel había caído al piso reducido a cenizas.

–Pero nada pasará ya –su sonrisa habitual regresó y abrió completamente la puerta esperando a que me saliera– saluda a Trent de mi parte, no he tenido la oportunidad de… decirle hola.

Tome mi bolso dispuesta a salir, pero no quería irme sin mi pulsera.

–Quiero mi brazalete… ahora.

–Oh por dios, solo es una tonta pieza de plata, ni es tan cara.

–Pero Cody me la dio, eso hace que valga bastante, ¿no?

El veneno regresó a su mirada.

–Vete ahora Gwen, no querrás ser partícipe de una boda negra pronto, ¿verdad? Además me queda mejor, hasta combina con mi collar.

Antes de eso no me había percatado de su dije, una estrella invertida.

Frustrada por la impotencia, caminé fuera y regresé al patio frontal de la catedral. Todos los invitados conversaban fúnebres en el lugar, esperando a la carrosa que transportaría a la urna hasta el cementerio donde sería enterrado. Justo en la entrada estaba mi novio junto con Bridgette.

–¡Preciosa! ¿Estás bien? Me tenías preocupado.

Me acerqué un poco más rápido hacia donde estaban y acepté un beso de mi novio. Saludé alegre a Bridgette, ya hace bastante que no la veía.

–¿Qué ha pasado Gwen?, pensé que estarías con nosotros en la primeras filas.

–Yo… me sentido mareada, supongo que fue demasiado para mi corazón.

–Lo sé, lo siento. Ustedes y Cody se habían vuelto muy unidos.

Asentí con la cabeza y miré de reojo a la oscura iglesia.

–Y a todo esto… ¿Qué tal la ceremonia?

A Trent y a Bridge, se les ensombreció la mirada.

–Estábamos hablando sobre eso…

–Fue la cosa más tétrica que hemos visto, no esperábamos que Sierra hiciera eso… además, no recuerdo bien las palabras del sermón.

Trent sonrió con ironía. –Con respeto a Codesmaister, pero la mayoría solo rezamos para que todo terminara, fue una boda/funeral terrorífica.

–Si no fuera por el hecho de que es una catedral, hasta juraría que el diablo rondaba por ahí –soltó la rubia con un toque de humor– era el ambiente era tan tenso y frio…

Un viento helado me puso la piel de gallina, ciertamente la tensión se sentía en el aire, giré para atrás y encontré a Sierra mirándome, con odio, desde su lugar a la salida de la iglesia. Recordé sus palabras y mis venas se congelaron, miré a ver a Trent y le pregunté.

–¿Qué ha pasado con Noah?

–Oh eso… no te preocupes, llamó su novia desde el hospital, dijo que tuvo un accidente, gracias a dios solo se lastimó la pierna, iremos a recogerlo antes de que empiece el entierro, de hecho hay que apresurarnos.

Intercambié unas últimas palabras con mi amiga y subí al auto rentado de Trent.

–A todo esto, ¿dedujeron que quería Cody entre tantos documentos?

Un comentario sarcástico y cruel asomó por mis labios pero me lo tragué. Trent aún era inocente, no iba a quitarle eso…

– _No es mi estilo meterme con los que no me han hecho nada, aunque si me obligas, tendré que hacer una excepción con Trent… Le partiría el corazón que algo te pasase…_

Por esta vez, pero solo por esta, lo dejaría así.

–No tengo idea, quizá debió dejarnos más pistas…

–Supongo, si…

Noah a estas alturas ya debería saber que NADA de lo que estaba ocurriendo era una serie de coincidencias, era demasiado listo para ello. Cuando estuviera con él, le diría todo lo que Sierra me había dicho. Proteger a otros por el momento había pasado a ser prioridad, pero si esa peli teñida psicótica creía que se había salido con la suya quemando los documentos y robándose mí brazalete, estaba muy equivocada. Ella quería guerra, guerra tendría.

–Muñeca… ¿te encuentras bien? Estas más pálida que de costumbre.

Regresé de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de lo mareada y asqueada que me sentía. –Hemos pasado por mucho estos días, eso es todo.– murmuré contra mis pesares.

–¿Segura? Igual vamos a una clínica, quizá también podamos hacerte un chequeo rápido.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y asentí. Las palabras de Sierra hicieron eco en mi mente y mi pulso se aceleró, ella ocultaba cosas peores de lo que parecía, me tardaría más tiempo del pensado en vengarme, pero finalmente Noah y yo haríamos algo a la primera oportunidad, ambos somos chicos listos.

Definitivamente aquella había sido una boda negra, hasta algunos juraron ver al diablo. Para mi buena suerte, Noah y yo no creíamos en esas tonterías, al menos no hasta ese momento.

* * *

 **Un yey para los que llegaron hasta acá.**

 **Primero que nada, unas cuantas aclaraciones. Para empezar, la ley que permite a un vivo casarse con un muerto REALMENTE existe. La única diferencia con la realidad del fic, es que es parte del código civil francés, no el canadiense. Y segundo, creo que estoy convencida de que en otra circunstancias, o en otro momento ajenos al show, Gwen, Cody y Noah tenían potencial para ser muy buenos amigos. Sobre todo Noah y Gwen, creo que los dos son igual de sarcásticos e inteligentes y pasarían tardes completas conversando sobre si Poe o Lovecraft es mejor o sobre quien matarán la siguiente semana en Juego de tronos... así que dentro de mi perspectiva, si se diera la oportunidad, ellos 4 serían muy unidos.**

 **Esto tardó muchísimo en salir, y me costo meses, aún así el final no me convenció del todo. En fin, espero les guste. Quería aparecerme aquí precisamente hoy, me aligera los nervios xD -mañana es mi examen a la universidad, desenme suerte- y no... solo por si alguno se lo preguntó, esto no tendrá continuación. Dejenme sus opiniones en el botoncito sexy de abajo, ya saben que me alegran el día.**

 **Un beso y mucho amor.  
Kany :3**


End file.
